


Let You In

by Ly_Raily



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill, Telepathy, Tumblr Prompt, X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ly_Raily/pseuds/Ly_Raily
Summary: Эрик даёт Чарльзу своё согласие войти в его сознание, но Чарльз сомневается.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 8





	Let You In

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let You In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029394) by [Somiko_Raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven). 



Эрик смотрел в окно их гостиничного номера. Стоянка была ярко освещена, в то время как улица освещалась фарами всякий раз, когда мимо проезжали машины. Сквозь оконную сетку проникал лёгкий ветерок. 

Чарльз за его спиной спокойно читал. Телепат не выходил у него из головы с того самого момента их первой встречи, когда он спас его от смерти. В то время не было другого способа общения, но Эрик и не подозревал, что Чарльз так хорошо и легко справится с этой задачей.

Эрик обернулся, увидев, как ночник освещает черты лица его спутника. Чарльз выглядел уставшим, но он бы сам никогда не признался в этом. Эрик знал, что вежливо дождётся, пока он решит погасить свет, как и во все другие ночи, которые они провели вместе в поисках таких же, как и они.

Подойдя к свободной кровати, Эрик опустился на неё.

— Чарльз, могу ли я спросить тебя кое о чём?

— Да? — Он несколько раз моргнул, отвёл взгляд он напечатанных на странице слов и посмотрел на Эрика.

— Твоя мутация. 

— Тебя это беспокоит? 

— Совсем нет.

— А что тогда? — Чарльз наклонил голову.

— Насколько легко ты ей управляешь? Я не замечал тебя в своих мыслях, за исключением одного раза. 

— А ты и не будешь. Мой контроль никуда не денется, так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться. 

— Это совсем не то, о чём я спрашивал, — покачав головой, произнёс Эрик.

— Тогда, полагаю, я не вижу в чём проблема, — после минутного молчания сказал Чарльз. 

— Это как-то сказывается на тебе? — спросил Эрик. 

— Почему ты беспокоишься об этом? — Чарльз закрыл книгу, положив её на свои колени. 

— Потому что ты мой друг. “Мой единственный друг”, — не добавил он.

— Что ж, — сказал второй мужчина, отложив книгу на тумбочку, — так оно и есть. Это то, к чему мне пришлось привыкать на протяжении долгих нет. 

— Зачем ты так поступаешь с собой? 

— Потому что разум человека - это его последнее место наедине с собой, — объяснил Чарльз. — Но я не хочу вторгаться туда без согласия, только если это необходимо. 

— Как в случае с агентами ЦРУ? 

— Это были необходимые меры. 

— Допустим, — согласился Эрик и ближе наклонился к Чарльзу. — А что если бы тебе не пришлось так долго сдерживаться? 

— Да неужели? 

— Да. Чарльз… а что если я разрешу тебе войти в своё сознание? 

— Ты сам толком не понимаешь, на что соглашаешься, Эрик, — улыбнулся Чарльз. — Но я ценю этот жест. 

— Насколько плохо для тебя войти в мой разум? — хотел знать Эрик.

Улыбка пропала с лица Чарльза.

— Плохо. Моя способность очень мощная. Несколько секунд в сознании человека, и я знаю всё, Эрик. Каждая мысль, каждое воспоминание, каждое… всё. Нет никакого уединения, когда ты впускаешь телепата, и… — он вздохнул, — я правда не хочу, чтобы ты ненавидел меня. Поэтому, прошу, не проси меня об этом.

Эрик задумался об этом. 

— Тогда тебе уже известно моё прошлое, — он устремил свой взгляд в глаза Чарльза. — Значит, ты знаешь, что я сделал. Ты же знаешь, что я собираюсь сделать. Единственное, что ты узнаешь - это то, что изменилось с тех самых пор, как я встретил тебя. 

Чарльз ничего не сказал, повернувшись так, чтобы видеть лицо Эрика.

— Так иди и посмотри, — сказал Эрик ему. — Для тебя будет сюрпризом то, что ты там обнаружишь. 

Сделав глубокий вдох, Чарльз кивнул и приложил пальцы к виску, чтобы направить свою телепатию на Эрика.

Последовала лёгкая нежность, а затем обволакивающее тепло, как только Эрик почувствовал вторжение в сознание. Никакой голос не сопровождал его, только мягкие волны повсюду. И после нескольких секунд молчания он заметил, как лицо Чарльза расплылось в улыбке. 

— О чём ты сейчас думаешь? — спросил его Эрик.

— Ты спрашиваешь, о чём я думаю? —ответил Чарльз, всё ещё находясь в сознании Эрика. 

— Да. 

— Я думаю о том же, о чём и ты, — его улыбка стала шире. — Ты действительно думаешь об этом? 

— Ты знаешь ответ. 

Он тихо усмехнулся.

— Ох, Эрик, — его рука опустилась, большая часть связи разрушилась, но все ещё чувствовалось чьё-то присутствие. — Я тоже нахожу тебя нелепо привлекательным.

От этих слов Эрик неожиданно засмеялся. 

Чарльзу не нужно было упоминать о том самом свете, который Эрик почувствовал, пустив человека в свою жизнь. То, что он ощущал сейчас было намного теплее, чем когда-либо за последние годы. Спокойнее, счастливее, всегда рядом с этим очаровательным телепатом, который буквально загорался при нахождении какой-то статьи о науке в газете, или просто наслаждался чашечкой тёплого чая, едва проснувшись. 

Не было необходимости говорить об этом. Они оба знали, о чём думает Эрик. И Чарльз показал Эрику, что тоже всё это чувствовал. Он тоже всё это чувствовал.


End file.
